Christmas Cookies
by Alchemy student
Summary: A short story about the memories of Cookies and a warm gathering of friends.


**I love the christmas cookies with a little bit of jelly**

Three year old Yang woke up to an all too familar smell. It was sweet with a faint scent of gingerbread mixed with rasberries. She let out an excited giggle as she rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. Her smile wide, she ran down the stairs to see her mother at the stove and looking at the oven. Excitedly, she asked, "Momma? Are they done? Are they?"

"Mmmm?" asked Summer softly, looking over her shoulder at young Yang, seeing the bright yellow hair bounce up and down, "What's done?"

With a grumpy frown, Yang said, "You know what I mean. Are the cookies done."

Summer winked at a crow as it watched the two from the window, "Maybe..."

As she heard her mother giggle, Yang growled and shouted, "Mom!"

"All right, the first batch is done," Summer said, taking a cookie and giving it to Yang, "Here is your one."

"Can I have one more?" asked Yang as she devoured her cookie quickly.

"Now Yang, you should know beeter. You will spoil your supper," Summer repremanded while putting her hand on her hips.

"It's not for me," Yang said, shaking her head, "It's for someone special."

"Someone...oh," Summer said, nodding and smiling. Reaching over, she pulled out a cookie and gave it to Yang. With a wink, she said, "just a little nibble, remember she is young."

Yang nodded eagerly, running into the next room. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the crib in the middle of the room, where a little baby laid. Leaning over the rail, she looked at the little kicking one year old and chuckled as she thought she saw her smile at Yang. She knew that the baby bearly had the basic knowledge of who she was, but a part of her wanted to think that Ruby was smiling at her. Loooking down at her little sister, Yang said, "Hey sis, I brought you something special. One of mom's cookies."

Ruby opened her silver eyes and kicked her blanket. A small coo came out that sounded like a cheer and then giggled.

Yang smiled as she cracked a piece and fed it to her sister, "Here you go. Now, when you get bigger, I'll give you bigger pieces." seeing her sister move and nod she added, "But that also means you are going to be my sparring partner, got it?"

This was immeaditally answered wwith a little boop from her sister. Yang sihed and nodded, "Going to be a lot of work."

 **A few years later.**

"Yang!" wined the seven year old Ruby, "Hurry up!"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Ruby, you can't just order me to have cookies magically appear. You need to wait."

"But I hate waiting!" shouted Ruby as she lightly beat on the table, before laying her head onto the flat surface and saying with a muffled voice, "Besides, you can do anything."

"Not breaking the rules of time," Yang said, sighing and grumbling at her lack of breaking time. When the oven rang, she smiled and pulled out the little treats. Then she slowly placed it onto the cooling rack and let the cookies cool down. Once she was sure they wouldn't burn Ruby's mouth, she threw one to the red head and watched as Ruby practically inhale the treat. Looking at her sister, Yang looked curious, "Well?"

"Hmmm..." Ruby put a finger to her chin and said, "Not as good as mom used to make."

Yang looked a little down and sighed, "Oh."

"But they are as great as Yang makes!" shouted Ruby, leaping over the table and hugged her sister, "And that's what I care about. Thanks Yang."

 **A few christmas's later, in the dorm room of Beacon.**

Weiss frowned, looking at the oven. Turning her eyes to the clock, she let out a frustrated growl before turning to look at the oven. Twiching fingers reached for her sword as her mind began to think of ways to use her semblance to teach the inferior oven to respect the lady of the Schnee family, espiecally this close to Christmas. Lifting up her saber, she prepared to unleash her fire attack, but was stopped by the hand of a young woman, "Stop, you are going to have to wait," Yang said.

"But Yang," Weiss complained, stamping her feet before putting her fingers together, "It's taking too long. I really want these cookies that Ruby said were supposed to be the 'best in the world.'"

"And you will wait like the rest. Ruby is trying hardest right now," Yang said, narrowing her eyes.

Weiss threw her hands in the air as she walked away from the oven, "It's just taking too long!"

Blake said nothing, only shaking her head softly before going back to reading her book. Flipping her next page, she took a deep breath, smelling in the sweet scent of bread and jelly as they baked slowly. Even though she only knew of her young silver eyed friend for a little while, she admired the joy that was on her face when the season came along.

Looking up from her book as she felt a little wieght hit her bed, she saw Weiss sitting with her frown creasing her face and arms crossed. With a sigh, Blake asked, "A little impatient?"

"If it was home, I would've had these cookies ten minutes ago!" shouted Weiss in frustration before laying back on the bed with her arms outstreached.

Balke looked down at her companion and asked, "Was it it easier back in the mansion with the butlers?"

"No," Weiss said, looking up at the white celing of her dorm, "Mom didn't bake that much, and father..." she trailed off. Shaking her head, she said, "It's not that important. The thing is, I never really had any kind of home baked treats like Ruby is offering."

Blake wanted to comment, but she always thought back to how her mother would bake her a cookie for when she was good girl. She sighed, sometimes wondering if she or her teamate were the one that had a harder life. Instead, she held her friend's hand and smiled, "Well, then just remember good things come to those who wait. IF even Ruby can be patient for this, you can wait a little longer."

"I guess," Weiss said, looking at Ruby as she bounced lightly, singing to herself.

 _I love the Christmas cookies that are made from scratch_

 _With Cookies what can there be a reason_

 _To have them..._

Weiss chuckled lightly before leaning back and saying, "The enthuasm is catcching."

"Done!" shouted Ruby before pulling out the plate and sliding it over onto the table. Smiling, she looked at her three friends, "I hop you liked them, becuase I really REALLY tried my best on these. I mean, I never really bothered to follow a recipie and-"

Yang smiled as she ate her cookie and hugged the little rose, "It's great sis, perfect in your own way."

"Mmmmm," purred Blake in content ment.

Weiss was the last one, eating slowly. Looking up at Ruby, she shrugged and said, "They're...passable."

"THANK YOU!" shouted Ruby as she ran across the table and glomped Weiss at superspeed, snuggling her tightly.

Weiss tried her best to look angry at this assualt. Instead, she just smiled and hugged her friend back.


End file.
